


2017

by Lolane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Implied/Referenced Suicide, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: 2017, the year when we are graduatingon this graduation partyi see you cryingThere are pictures inside(Warning : In first-person thought style writing/ Venting writing, Not beta read, Bad Grammar and typos, English is not my first languange)
Kudos: 1





	2017

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "Oh Klahoma" song by Jack Stauber  
> and 2017 it's actually my graduation year too

2017, The last year we are in this school

After National Exam result is out

We are finally graduate!

And so Graduation party is it.

July, the last month we are meet together as High-schooler.

Little chit-chat about what would we do in future.

Would you be going to get a job

Get into collage

Or maybe just starting a family.

On this hotel lobby.

Headmaster crying, bid us to leave

To get ahead of the future.

After few boring ceremonies,

We get to the party

The things that everyone have been waiting.

Lower-classmen is dancing

Giving us another parting gift.

Friend were happily cheering

Lovers are shyly slowly dancing

Some just eat the food

Everyone suddenly being so lost in what they do

On this circular table

I could see you

Of course I could see you clearly

You were alone

Holding yourself

Not moving

Why?

Weird…

I shouldn’t have talked to you

The lightning is changing

The feeling is changing

The dj is finally out

Oh… they would do that huh…?

Huh, where are you?

You are gone

Where are you going

Ugh, I get to use my energy just to find you

Not here

Not in here too

Where are you exactly??

There you are!

What are you doing?

What are you doing alone?

I could feel the cold breeze of the rooftop

And you were crying on edge

Don’t

No, please don’t!

Let’s get back

Yet you are still crying

Blabbering the words that I couldn’t understand

Wait

No, don’t!

Uh, sorry

Here have a candy

Or looked at this instead!

I stupidly waving my phone

Come on, it’s embarassing

Aww fuck it I gave up

Came here

I hugged you away

Don’t struggle please

Or you’ll fall

After all I don’t want you to die

Why are you doing that?

Why are you crying in the first place

Should I tell teacher?

Yet you are crying more

And so I’ll just going to following you I guess

Let you relieve yourself.

You could talk

Or not

It’s it on you

I’m not judging you

After all, we aren’t really talked after all

I crouched beside you

It’s cold outside

Let’s go back inside

The party still going

And may be noisy

But at least it’s not cold

Suprisingly you are agreed with me

And we are finally going back together

Hmm…?

Are you going to home early?

Well, sure you could do that.. maybe

So farewell

For now…

We are going to meet again right?

Probably on collage

Or on random encounter on the street someday

Alright, good bye to weird you

Bye bye

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to insert the pictures into ao3  
> please let me know if it's not loaded


End file.
